Dark Dawn: The Adventure of Matthew
by Nveryll
Summary: I don't own any of the characters (as you know since this is FanFiction :)) and I hope you like it! I'm just writing the story in more detail and adding a few other events that don't occur in the game. Slight romance at times.


**I don't own any characters or most of the storyline. They are all from Golden Sun: Dark Dawn**

Typical Tyrell

Matthew sat on the banks of the sun-ridden Mount Aleph and remembered the story that his father, Isaac had told him of the Golden Sun event when he was younger...

_Long ago, the ancients of Weyard discovered the secrets of Alchemy.  
_

_They found that all life in Weyard was based on the four elements: earth, wind, fire and water._

_They used their knowledge of Alchemy to forge a dazzling civilization from the elements._

_And the ancients made their wildest dreams come true._

_And then began the nightmare of Alchemy._

_Abuses of Alchemy threatened to tear apart their entire civilization. So the ancients did the unthinkable: They sealed away the power of Alchemy so no one could use it._

_Civilization was saved, but the physical world itself began to die a slow death._

_For the ancients didn't realize that Alchemy was what held Weyard together._

_Without the force of Alchemy, lands went barren, seas went dry, and the planet began to crumble._

_And civilization itself fell into the darkest of ages that came before its final, fatal extinction..._

_The ancients had sealed away Alchemy to save civilization. But they had doomed Weyard._

_But while the oceans churned and life on the continents slid slowly toward oblivion over the eons..._

_A legend was kept alive that held the key to Weyard's survival._

_If four Elemental Lighthouses could be ignited, their energy would trigger the Golden Sun event over Weyard._

_The Golden Sun would unleash the force of Alchemy-saving the world!_

_Thirty years ago, a group of heroes did save the world with the Golden Sun._

Matthew breathed in the warm air as he tilted his head back, his blond hair was swept off his face by gravity. He knew this story so well and could speak it with no flaws.

_Eight heroes took part in the quest to light the Elemental Lighthouses._

_Four of these brave warriors were from the town of Vale.  
_

_The Warriors of Vale, as they are now known throughout Weyard, are praised and blamed for their efforts._

_They had long lived at the foot of Mount Aleph, home to a people charged with a sacred duty from the ancients._

_That was to protect Sol Sanctum, where the forbidden keys to the Elemental Lighthouses were hidden._

_It was also home to the godlike Wise One who protected Weyard._

_Vale kept the sanctum's secrets for generations, ever vigilant against the return of Alchemy._

_But the Warriors of Vale were among those who pursued the forbidden return of its power._

_Because of their courage, the world of Weyard was saved..._

_But while Weyard was saved, the new dawn of Alchemy has been anything but bright. For while Alchemy brings life, it has also unleashed chaos._

_When the Golden Sun event happened, raw power exploded from the sky above Mount Aleph._

_Mount Aleph was largely destroyed by the explosion. and not a trace remains of the peaceful village of Vale._

_The planet itself is still caught in the violent throes of rebirth. Natural disasters continue to torment the people of Weyard._

_But the survivors live on, driven to new desperation..._

Isaac was one of the Warriors of Vale. So was Tyrell's father, Garet.

All four of them lived together in a place called the Goma Plateau, a cabin called Lookout Cabin was perched on top of the destroyed mountain. Matthew and Isaac had just come back from a journey around the remains of Vale.. There weren't any there, because it had been completely wiped away just like it says in the story but they thought that there might be _something _left. But it had gone without a trace.

Matthew was pondering for a moment over the spectacular view when Garet strolled over teasing Isaac for something he said.

"Hello Matthew. I just wanted to tell your father that Ivan made a soarwing. You can fly around now looking for the Psynergy vortexes that you always study!" Garet stated in his gruff voice. he was a Fire Adept and could use the magic of fire. Isaac was an Earth Adept and controlled earth. Secretly, Matthew wished he had Fire magic instead of Earth magic like his dad.

"If we used the soarwing, we could reach Sol Sanctum and find out if the Wise One is even there anymore," He was pointing at the abandoned mountain which was around 2 miles from where they were standing, "You know, we could all take flying lessons from Karis, she's brilliant at this flying stuff. After all, it is her element. Wind isn't it?"

Garet was looking at Matthew when he said this but knew he was talking to Isaac because Matthew didn't really like to speak. He had stopped speaking much ever since his mother left to help survivors in Kalay.

Isaac answered slowly,"Yes we should, she is very disciplined just like her father."

Before Garet could agree, they all heard a shriek on the roof, "Get off the roof Tyrell!" It was Karis.

Matthew had always liked Karis, she was his best friend. He'd also started to like her more than a friend but was always too shy to admit it.

Her bright green hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail on the top of her head. She used to have it down but turned into a slight tomboy since 3 years ago. She was wearing her clothes that showed that she was from Imil. The short purple cape was rippling in sync with the yellow flags on the roof.

For a second, Matthew thought the roof was on fire but realised quickly enough that it was Tyrell, his best friend. He always was disobedient. There was no way Karis was going to convince Tyrell back down. But it was worth a try.

"I'll be back before anyone knows it Karis!" Isaac, Garet and Matthew were all wondering what he meant when they saw a glimpse of Mountain Roc feather and knew immediately that Tyrell had the soarwing and was attempting to jump off the roof.

Karis still tried to make him come back down,"Don't be stupid Tyrell! It's slippery up here after last night's storm!"

Tyrell was about to make a cheeky remark but Karis interrupted his hesitation to speak,"Oh you can fall for I care! Just don't break the soarwing!"

"Don't be so uptight Karis! I've got it under control!"

Garet whispered in a slow irritated voice then gradually got loud and angry," That fool son of mine has taken out Ivan's soarwing! He's 16 but still acts like a brat!"

Isaac calmly said,"We've got to get the soarwing off him before he breaks it."

Garet nodded and they both walked away up onto the slippery brown-tiled roof. Matthew followed.

Garet commanded,"You're a sensible kid Matthew, see if you can stop that blockhead!"

Karis ran back to the group and held Matthew's shoulders, she had given up," Get over there Matthew! Talk Tyrell down!"

'I can do it.' thought Matthew as he drew a deep breath and walked to the determined Tyrell.

Tyrell held a hand out, as if to block him,"Don't come any closer Matthew!" Tyrell said sternly," I told Karis I wanted to take the soarwing out for a quick spin, but she wouldn't let me!"

Isaac shouted from behind Matthew, "She was concerned for your safety Tyrell! Flying it without proper instruction is too dangerous!"

Karis was still persistent,"Even a Wind Adept needs special training to fly a soarwing. You can't possibly pilot it yet!"

'You shouldn't have said that Karis. Now he's going to try and prove you wrong,' Matthew thought.

And sure enough, Tyrell confirmed Matthew's thoughts, "Come on- how hard can it be? I mean, you just jump into the wind and act like a bird!"

Garet thought that Tyrell had lost it,"What?! That's bird_brained,_ Son! You're going to drop like a rock into the valley below!"

What Garet said made the situation worse as Tyrell cried," You're wrong! You just don't have any faith in me, Dad!"

Tyrell turned around with a big eager smile on,"And I'm fed up with people not taking me seriously!"

Isaac exclaimed while he was squinting in the sun," He's going to do it! There must be something we can do to stop him!"

Garet was trembling,"He's beyond reason now! Our only chance is to render the soarwing useless before he takes off!"

Tyrell was trembling too. He actually wanted to stop all the drama and hand the soarwing back to Isaac, but he couldn't stop now! He needed to show that he was right.

He slowly muttered to himself as he was nearing the edge of the roof,"I'm not scared. Not scared at all."

He sprang from the roof as Karis shouted after him,"You won't be able to return here to the plateau! You'll drop toward the forest below!"

Tyrell was circling around in the air shouting,'this is great!' but at the same time he was dropping lower and lower...

"I really _am _going lower!" he shouted.

Karis said angrily," Oh, _now_ he gets it!"

The four sprant along the vast rooftop to where Tyrell had jumped off.

Karis shared her knowledge out loud," You don't have the Psynergy to maintain altitude Tyrell!"

Tyrell was spinning faster now,"B-but Dad and Isaac have the power to fly it!"

Karis put her hand on her forehead, looking down as if Tyrell had said something embarrasing,"They're extremely skilled Adepts that's why!"

Tyrell wondered how Karis could fly it then. He was starting to feel dizzy,"But you're an apprentice Adept! Like me!"

Karis answered staightaway,"Yes, I'm an apprentice _Wind _Adept. I'm used to controlling the wind!"

Tyrell screamed,"Gah! It's true! I'm dropping lower! Spiraling faster! Help!" He was doing what he had just said.

The four were all worried. Garet straightened,"What a disaster! He won't last long down there in the forest. It's too dangerous!"

Isaac hatched a plan in his golden head, I've got it!" At this instance, everyone turned to look at Isaac,"He can fly over the forest valley, then land at the cave."

Everyone was nodding and exclaiming that it might work.

Isaac lifted up is index finger in thought," That's his only chance of survival. I'd better tell him- quickly!" He raced off to shout to Tyrell.

He cupped his hands over his mouth,"Hey Tyrell!"

Tyrell reacted with,"HELP ME! I'M GOING DOWN!"

"You're already too low to make it back up here. So fly to the far side of the forest and you'll see a peak!"

Tyrell yelled,"I can't get there! I'm falling too fast!"

Garet had gone back to his trembling state, shaking with fear for his son, "I hope you're right about this Isaac..."

Garet wanted one more try to see if Tyrell could actually get back, ''This is NO time to doubt yourself! You said you could fly. So FLY! Fly to the cave! Then take cover. We'll get to you as soon as we can!"

Tyrell shivered, he felt really sick of spinning, "You'll... You'll all come and find me, promise?"

Garet answered for the group,"You're my son! I won't leave you for the wolves. Now GO!"

Then they all watched and waited until Tyrell was out of sight, setting off for the cave before the sun set.


End file.
